Odcinek 7692
12 października 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7691. « 7692. » 7693. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Brooke odchodzi od BillaW rezydencji Spencerów, Bill zapewnia Brooke, że nigdy nie popełni już podobnych błędów. Kobiet zapewnia, że mu wierzy, więc Bill prosi, by włożyła z powrotem swój pierścionek i mogli wrócić do swojego życia. Zaręcza, że wysunął już wnioski ze swojego zachowania i rozstanie nie wchodzi w grę, nie po ich wspólnych przeżyciach. Bill obiecuje, że wszystko naprawi, jeśli tylko Brooke będzie u jego boku. Ona tymczasem uważa, że wcale nie współczuje Sally, a żałuje jedynie, że tym razem przestępstwo nie uszło mu na sucho. Bill zaprzecza i żąda, by Brooke włożyła na palec swój pierścionek. "Chcesz tego tak jak pragnąłeś swojego wieżowca?", kpi Brooke i krytykuje męża za wszystkie jego decyzje, niosące zagrożenie dla innych i dla niego samego. Bill przypomina jej o złożonej przysiędze małżeńskiej w tym samym miejscu, w którym stoją i pyta czy były to jedynie puste słowa. "To jest twój dom, a ja jestem twoim mężem. Wracasz do domu i wracasz do mnie. Nigdy już nie opuścić tego domu", oświadcza Bill. Brooke prosi męża, by ją zrozumiał. Bill ponownie zapewnia, że nigdy nie posunie się już aż tak daleko, lecz Brooke przypomina mu o zrzuceniu Ridge'a do Zatoki Perskiej. Bill próbuje się usprawiedliwiać, ale Brooke jest przekonana, że Bill nie cofnie się przed niczym do osiągnięcia celu, co ją przeraża. Przypomina mu, że uderzył własnego syna i pyta, czy uderzyłby także RJ'a. Bill zaprzecza i stwierdza, że Liam zasłużył sobie za to, że go szantażował. Brooke nie dowierza w słowa męża i oznajmia, że właśnie dlatego nie może włożyć pierścionka z powrotem na palec. Nie czuje się przy nim bezpiecznie i oznajmia, że musi zakończyć ich małżeństwo. "Nie masz pojęcia jakie to dla mnie trudne. I jak bardzo cię kochałam", płacząca Brooke zwraca Billowi pierścionek i wychodzi. Bill wspomina oświadczyny i ślub z Brooke, a także konfrontację z Liamem oraz poznanie przez Brooke prawdy na temat pożaru. Bill sięga po alkohol, ale rozmyśla się i wychodzi. thumb|300px|left|Katie ma nadzieję, że Ridge nie rozczaruje się decyzją BrookeW gabinecie CEO, Katie wyjawia Ridge'owi, że Brooke poszła na spotkanie z Billem, nie zdradzając żadnych szczegółów. Katie zwraca jednak uwagę, że jej siostra wielokrotnie wybaczała już Billowi, podobnie jak Ridge'owi. On uważa jednak, że Brooke i Bill byli bardzo niedobraną parą. Niecierpliwy Forrester chce wysłać Brooke wiadomość, ale Katie mu to odradza. Pam przypomina Ridge'owi o zebraniu, więc mężczyzna prosi Katie, by poinformowała go, jeśli o czymś się dowie. Ridge wychodzi, a Katie zapewnia, że kibicuje jemu i Brooke. Niebawem, Brooke zjawia się w pustym gabinecie, a chwilę później wchodzi Ridge. Kobieta przyznaje, że to zakończyła małżeństwo z Billem. "Ale to nie oznacza, że...", zaczyna, lecz Ridge przerywa jej i oznajmia, że po prostu będzie przy niej. thumb|300px|Bill grozi LiamowiW Spencer Publications, Steffy wspomina pogróżki Billa pod adresem Liama. Kobieta prosi męża, by był przygotowany na walkę z ojcem. "Żałuje wszystkiego, ale obmyśla w domu plan zemsty?", kpi Liam. Steffy prosi męża, by postarał się zrozumieć punkt widzenia Billa i przypomina mu, że objął swoje stanowisko za pomocą szantażu. Liam upiera się, że naprawia błędy ojca, ale Steffy ostrzega go, że jeśli Bill straci Brooke, wpadnie w szał. Liam uważa jednak, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, a ojciec sam jest sobie winien, gdyż nie zostawił Sally w spokoju. Steffy jest zaskoczona brakiem współczucia ze strony męża, lecz on uważa, że Bill powinien ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. Wkrótce, Liam zostaje telefonicznie powiadomiony, że Bill zjawił się w budynku firmy. Steffy prosi nieprzejednanego męża, by wykorzystał tę okazję do rozmowy z ojcem. Bill zjawia się w gabinecie i informując o rozstaniu z Brooke, oznajmia "Jesteś już zadowolony? Mało, że odebrałeś mi firmę, musiałeś również zabrać mi żonę?". "Dziwisz się, że Brooke nie chciała mieć męża-podpalacza, który uderza własnego syna?", odpowiada Liam. Bill zaznacza synowi, że zasłużył na policzek i powinien przestać już do tego wracać. Steffy prosi teścia, by przestał, lecz on kontynuuje "Jesteś wszystkim, czym gardzę. Szantażującym hipokrytą, działającym pod pretekstem uczciwości i prawdy, który nie rozumie, że rodzina zawsze jest na pierwszym miejscu". Bill zrywa z szyi syna rodzinny wisiorek. "Teraz mnie uderzysz?", pyta Liam, ale Bill oświadcza, że siniaki znikają, a on woli trwalsze zniszczenia. Lamentuje nad utratą Brooke, o którą walczył przez wiele lat, a o stratę której wini syna. Liam sugeruje ojcu, by obwiniał siebie i dokonał w swoim życiu zmian. Bill kpi z "kaznodziei Liama" i jego "kazań" o przemianach. "Rzeczywiście, zbliżają się zmiany. Myślisz, że spalenie starego budynku było złe? Pomyśl jeszcze raz. Wkrótce z twoje życia pozostaną zgliszczaOryg. Your life is about to go up in flames. Angielskie wyrażenie go up in flames ma dwa znaczenia. Dosłownie - zostać spalonym, stanąć w płomieniach. Metaforycznie - o całkowitym niepowodzeniu czyichś zamierzeń, planów, nadziei itp..", grozi Bill. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5